Future Goten (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= |Race=Saiyan/Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = June 11, Age 855 (death erased) |Address= |Allegiance=Time Breakers (Before Age 797 - Age 852) Time Patrol (Age 852 - ) |Affiliations= Towa (Responsible for existence/Surrogate Mother) New Future Goku (Father via wish) New Future Chi-Chi (Mother via wish) New Future Ox-King (Maternal Grandfather via wish) New Future Dabura (Adoptive father and mentor) New Future Trunks (Nemesis) Future Trunks (Friend and Fusee) New Future Gohan (Brother via wish) }} Future Goten is son of Timeline 7 (Second Future Trunks timeline)'s Future Goku, and Future Chi-Chi. Towa used the Super Dragon Balls whilst controlling the Supreme Kai, and used him to create a Future Goten with the some biological and chronological data as Goten of the Main Timeline. He was later sent to Age 767 as be in the Future Timeline where he was cared for by Future Dabura, and after Babidi's Forces where killed by Future Trunks of his timeline he became resentful towards Future Trunks, and Towa uses his resent met to turn him into her minion. Overview Personality Unlike his main timeline counterpart; Future Goten is known to be narcissistic, cold, arrogant, amoral, misguided, and imprudent. He was shown that he used dirty tactics to take down Future Trunks, and even killed is duplicate with a second thought. However after Future Trunks protected him from Beerus; Future Goten became confused, and dumbfounded. During the final battle with Towa, and Mira; Future Goten returns showing that he was in fact brainwashed, and reprogrammed to fight as one of Towa's agents. After Goten reprogramming, and brainwashing had been undone, he was still cold, and arrogant, but also displayed to be more kinder, and mature than his reprogrammed self. Appearance While he was reprogrammed; Future Goten wore Time Breaker Battle Armour resembling Bardock's but the colour schemes was different his shoulder pads, waist flaps, and centre spot are blue while the armour is orange resembling the Turtle Hermit colour scheme with orange pants, and white socks with blue shoes with white soles. After his reprogramming was broken; he wore a green sweater identical to won the Future Trunks were in the Future Trunks Saga while he was in the past, but with a Time Patrol logo on it, but retained his pants, socks, and shoes. And later were a similar outfit to Future Trunks' Time Patrol outfit for short while, before finally switching to blue/white/black four star dragon ball costume similar to the one in the game. His hair is the same is main timeline's adult hair in GT. Techniques *Ki Blasts *Ki Sense *Godly ki Sense *Magic **Dark Magic - He could use Dark Magic while his was reprogrammed. **Magical Beam Emission - He can create energy blasts entirely out of Magical energy instead of Ki. **Arcane Kamehameha - A Kamehameha creating via magical energy instead of ki. **Super Arcane Kamehameha - A Strong version of Arcane Kamehameha **Corrupted Ki Blast *Kamehameha - After his reprogramming is broken **Super Kamehameha ***Fiendish Kamehameha - Future Goten's powerful Kamehameha used in his Super Saiyan Devil, Super Saiyan Orange, and Completed Super Saiyan Orange forms. Forms Super Saiyan Future Goten has demonstrated that at some point he managed to acquire the Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 3 Unlike his present self; he is also capable of becoming Super Saiyan 3, and was outmatched once Dial in hos Great Terror form transformed into his 3rd form. Super Saiyan's Grimoire While conducting his self-training; he obtains this form to increase his powers, and still retains the evil aspect to use evil version of the form, and is able to maintain form for 4 hours. Spectral Super Saiyan Future Goten is able to combine the power of his Super Saiyan's Grimoire mode with his Super Saiyan form, and become Spectral Super Saiyan. His hair becomes becomes dark desaturated orange, and the aura becomes combine shades of medium yellow. His hair is more demonic-like in appearance, and the hair becomes more spiky with two sets of hair in shape of demonic horns. Spectral Super Saiyan 2 Aside his hair becoming more rigid and spiky; his hair becomes dark desaturated orange, and the aura becomes combine shades of medium yellow. His hair is more demonic-like in appearance, and the hair becomes more spiky with two sets of hair in shape of demonic horns. Spectral Super Saiyan 3 Aside from his long hair; his hair becomes dark desaturated orange, and the aura becomes combine shades of medium yellow. The user's hair is more demonic-like in appearance, and the hair becomes more spiky with two sets of hair in shape of demonic horns. Super Saiyan Devil Goten at some point managed to become Super Saiyan Devil. He obtained it by leeching Impure hearts of five evil hearted Saiyans. While in this form; his skin tone becomes darker, hair becomes green, pupil slit, iris become green, and sclera become dark grey. Super Saiyan Orange This form is nearly identical to the first Super Saiyan form, the only main differences being that the hair and irises are now strong orange in colour, and two horn-like spikes from the hair. The user's muscle mass also slightly decreases, and gains a strong lime aura with a berserk like flow, with sparkling particles of energy, and black-red coloured bio-electricity. Completed Super Saiyan Orange Like its god counterpart; Super Saiyan Orange is capable of reaching a similar state by mastering after overcoming the stamina flaw and use the form for as long and as many times as he wants with no issues. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User Category:Former Villains Category:Goten Category:Hybrids Category:Future Characters Category:Wished Characters